


YOUTH

by redrosesbam



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, LGBTQ Character, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrosesbam/pseuds/redrosesbam
Summary: when i was writing this, i thought of the past 4 years of high school I've been through. in every character, theres a problem I've faced in high school, see if you can find them ;)shout out to the lovely friends that help me when i need it, i love y'all.theres no set schedule for chapters o well.TW/// there will be mentions of homophobia, party settings(you know where that goes), transphobia, depression, suicidal tendencies, and other bad things like that, please be careful!!!! read if you can handle it and stay safe <3





	1. new beginnings (kind of)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so some clarification, mel is nonbinary in this(yes i used myself as a character) so they use they/them AND this is also third person pov :) enjoy

they had all met in middle school, and they had always been together, so it only made sense that they had gone through all the drama and problems and memories of high school together so far, that wasn't gonna change their senior year, and here they were as promised, together at their lunch table in the back in their last year.

"and that was the time i nearly killed myself when i was high" bambam finished his story at their lunch table and smiled despite their straight faces.

"bambam, you have told this story so many times and you were only high once at a really shady rave we went to just because mel was the dj for a night" mark said to him with an unamused face and a starbucks straw in his mouth from his iced coffee.

that statement earned a laugh from all of them and a slightly annoyed bambam.

"okay, but you have to admit it makes me sound pretty cool" bambam responded taking a sip of water.

"nah... it really doesn't" jackson said which made them laugh even more and made bambam give him a death stare while jackson blew a kiss as an apology.

"anyway guys, first week of senior year, how's it treating everyone?" youngjae asked putting his phone down from looking at instagram.

"i mean, my art history class is pretty cool, it seems easy so far but i know it's gonna get harder, other than that, psychology is also going well, dance team auditions are next week though, are you ready my dudes?" mel directed towards bambam and yugyeom, the other two dancers in their friend group.

"all i know is if i don't get team captain for the fourth time in a row i'm suing the school" yugyeom said half joking, half serious.

"alrighty then.. jaebum, how's your film class going?" youngjae turned his head to the boy he was talking to who was dozing off, not adjusted to the sleeping schedule of high school yet.

"it's going well, i'm glad i at least have gina in that class so it's not completely boring, we have a lot of laughs” he said facing youngjae while gina tried to hide the small blush and smile she had. it was always obvious gina liked jaebum, and they all could tell he liked her too. we just had to wait until they would finally get together after 3 years pretty much.

“my music theory teacher is horrible, even though i love the class, she just doesn't know how to teach, i know more than her” youngjae said shaking his head after everyone was done talking, wishing he had taken another elective.

they talked about their classes a little bit more before the bell rang and they had to go to our last class of the day. mel had lal pop culture with bambam and gina, they of course ended up with the crazy teacher.

“you know, ill never understand why would a teacher assign an essay about some random shit the first week of school” bambam mumbled under his breath while they were having time in class to work on our assignment, mel sat next to bambam and gina sat behind him.

“i mean it seems pretty simple, you pretty much just have to talk about what pop culture is to you and give examples” gina replied to his complaint while doodling a bit on her notebook, lost in her thoughts.

mel usually had their headphones in during class so they never really talked much, they tried to focus on their work but for some reason they couldn’t come up with anything, they had examples but no structure. writing was fun for them but they hated doing assigned writing prompts.

mel had been thinking and staring at random things in the room to come up with things to use, somehow they ended up staring at bambam and zoning out thinking about a conversation gina and them had the week of finals last year.

 

_“why don’t you just try asking him if he likes someone? if you think you have a crush on him, you gotta find out what he’s up to”_

_they were sitting on ginas couch studying for our finals at the end of junior year, it had gone by so quick._

_“gina you know id probably be super awkward and he’d know something was up, he’s not completely dumb”_

_she was trying to give mel advice on how to deal with their ‘small crush’ on their friend bambam because it had been distracting them from studying._

_“not to be that person, but he talks about you sometimes and its super cute” gina said picking back up her notes._

_mel’s response was simply laughing, telling her thats stupid, and smiling down at their notes thinking about if that was true or not._

  
“mel? are you good?” a hand waved in front of them and they heard my music which meant they were back into reality.

mel took one earbud out and tried to regain their composure, “yeah I’m fine, why do you ask?”

“you were looking at me and smiling for no reason” the person replied and they realized it was the exact person they were thinking about.

mel stuttered, “u-uh yeah sorry i was zoning out, i was thinking of how to write this stupid essay” they said, nope, they _totally_ didnt have a crush on him.

  
they saw gina smirk at them, she knew mel all too well and they gave her a look back and went back into their music world hiding both their blush and smile, this wasn't gonna be easy.


	2. dance, dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter two of youth, enjoy!!!
> 
> I did have to put this in third person so some words do sound a bit off :)

mel couldn’t avoid the awkward situation with bambam all together sadly, yugyeom, bambam, and mel had all agreed to go and practice their try out dances for auditions coming up for the dance team this week, it was their last year so they were gonna take it seriously especially this year. yugyeom still had a key to the practice room from when he was captain last year and bambam and mel were waiting for him by the door.

they were in an awkward silence until bambam pulled mel’s earbud out without their permission, smiling while they were glaring at him.

“do you need something?” mel asked, a rude tone in their voice that they half meant to do and half meant not to.

“wow, someone’s a bit testy, are you upset i caught you looking all heart eyes at me?” he said with an arrogant tone in his voice that he knew bugged the crap out of mel, he always did this when they even showed in the most subtle way that they liked him, they wouldn’t be surprised if he had known this entire time and he just liked dangling in front of their face to be the annoying.

“ha, funny, but those weren’t heart eyes, if you think they are then you must be blind and a bit of a fuckboy” mel smiled at him, proud of their response.

he looked at them and just rolled his eyes, he was about to say something before yugyeom finally showed up with keys in hand and his backpack on his shoulder. They all walked in, put their things down and immediately felt at home, they always spent time here, this was the main hang out spot for their friend group because they were always there during the competition season. the familiar smell of wood cleaner and the feeling of the heavy air conditioning made them feel at home.  
“do you guys know what song your routine is going to use?” bambam asked the other two dancers in the room while he was on the floor stretching.

“well you all know i do a Chris Brown song as my audition always because it never lets me down, the song I’m going to use is Love More though” yugyeom said while examining his moves in the mirror, giving them a look over before he fully practiced the choreography.

“what about you mel?” bambam looked up at the person standing in front of him while they were stretching their back.

“well this year I’m going to do a more lyrical dance type thing? its a lot of genres together because i thought why not” mel replied confidently as they were proud of what they had come up with, “the song is Bumper Cars by Alex & Sierra, it’s been one of my favorites recently, what about you?”

“probably some Drake song, I haven’t exactly planned my entire routine out yet” he looked down at his phone.

“what do you mean you haven't planned anything out? auditions are literally this week” yugyeom put on his dance team captain voice and looked at his best friend like he had just insulted him in the worst way possible.

“look yugs, I’ve just been distracted with some personal things, i promise ill have it perfected by auditions, okay?” bambam answered in the voice he used when he was upset or bothered by something, mel knew it too well, so they decided to break the tension and volunteer themselves to go first, the boys looked and nodded at mel as they plugged their phone in, they then took their place on the floor and gave yugyeom the nod to play the song.

their routine was a mix of emotions they had over the past 3 years of high school, some sadness and loneliness, and other things. they were always praised for how well they did more lyrical numbers so it was something they enjoyed doing.

when they were finished all mel heard was their own heavy breathing and the applause of the two guys who had accompanied them that day, and they felt genuinely happy with themselves.

“that was actually really fucking great” the dancer heard yugyeom say from behind them, they gave him a smile while looking at him through the mirror, but bambam didn’t say anything, which raised some questions but mel ignored them the best they could.

the rest of the practice time was yugyeom going over his dance and giving some help to bambam so he could officially have some sort of plan on what to practice for this week. yugs then had to leave early to go study for a quiz coming up in one of his classes and it was just bambam and mel sitting on the floor with their water bottles and phones in hand.

mel was in the middle of texting gina when they were interrupted by him finally speaking to them.

“you know, your routine was really good” he looked at mel as he put his phone down and they smiled at him to show their thanks while he continued to say, “seriously, your hip hop is great but those cool emotional dances you do that really get to me”

“thats the point of it bams, emotional dances are supposed to make you feel things” mel laughed while bambam smiled and looked down.

“true, but i just wanted to tell you so that you know you’re good and that you don’t let anyone tell you different” 

after a bit of silence it was time for mel to leave and call it a day, they gave bambam a quick hug and said he was going to practice for another hour or so.

mel left that day with a smile on their face and in a good mood because maybe they weren't so against having feelings for the boy they met freshman year.


End file.
